Chick Chick
) |game = |artist = Wang Rong Rollin ( ) |year = 2014 |dlc = January 18, 2017 |nogm = 3 4 (Beta) |dg = (Classic) (Beta) |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Beta) |lc = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tgh_WFLJr0 |pictos = 140 (Classic) 129 (Beta) |nowc = JDCChickChick |perf = Monica Peña https://www.instagram.com/monicap_fab18/?hl=es/ }}"Chick Chick" (" ") by Wang Rong Rollin ( ) was featured on . The song was removed on a unknown day for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a hooded-chicken costume, along with an eye mask resembling a pair of large cartoonish chicken eyes. The costume consists of some patterns and some feathers in different colors such as pink, yellow, and light blue, along with a pink belt, yellow pants with black lines on them, and blue shoes. She also has a black and white outline that is in full opacity. Beta The dancer is wearing a blue eye mask. He is dressed in a chicken costume with feathers which are colored yellow, red, and blue. The dancer also wears a pair of long, dark blue socks and a pair of feathery yellow boots. Along with the final dancer, he has a black and white full-opacity outline. Background The background is about many colored squares containing animals which sing when their sound is mentioned in the song, and there are rectangles that contains animals. During the chorus, the background changes to a farm containing the animals that have appeared before the chorus. When the coach "runs", the background zooms into another part of the farm. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine.http://prntscr.com/ck7dht Gold Moves 1 and 3: Rotate your arms clockwise while stomping your right foot. Gold Move 2: Put your arm up as if you were flexing your muscle. Jdcchickchick gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Jdcchickchick gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Jdcchickchick gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Jdcchickchick gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia General *The single version of the song, which adds an instrumental bridge, is used in-game. *'' '' is the second Chinese-language song to be available in , after Summer Sweetie. **However, this one is currently VIP-only. *In the line " ", the question mark is absent and the character " " is written in Latin alphabet. *'' '' was released on the game to celebrate the Chinese New Year.http://justdance.163.com/news/2017/01/11/22134_667035.html Routine *In the files of the game, a Beta version of the routine can be found. The following differences can be spotted: **The coach was seen with a totally different outfit, and her gender was female instead of male. **Some moves were performed in a different way. **The chicken sounds at the beginning (before the coach comes out of the egg) and the scream at the end (when the rocket starts flying) are absent. ***The Beta gameplay also featured many different pictograms and four Gold Moves instead of three: the first three ones were the same as Gold Moves 1 and 3 in the final version, and the last one is the final move of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng7zk4S5TbM *The Beta coach s glove tends to constantly glitch to white, yellow and dark blue. *In the game files, the final gameplay in dash.justdancenow.com style has pictograms with default colors, and the Beta pictogram 6 in the gallery below appears.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nhR-l4zYcA Gallery Game Files Jdcchickchick cover generic.png|''Chick Chick'' (小鸡小鸡) Jdcchickchick cover 2x.png| cover Jdcchickchick_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots 2017-01-21 15-09-15.png|''Chick Chick'' ( ) on the menu 16216159 159211257901546 1728710757 n.png|''Chick Chick'' on the app menu 16237410 159211317901540 401587592 n.png|Coach selection screen Behind the Scenes chick chick beta bts.jpg|Behind the scenes Beta Elements Chick chick gameplay.png|Beta coach Chickchickgold2.png|Beta Gold Move 1 ChickChickBetaPictogram1and2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 ChickChickBetaPictogram3and4.png|Beta pictograms 3 and 4 ChickChickBetaPictogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 chickchick beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 chickchick beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 (it faces the right side) chickchick beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 chickchick beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 chickchick beta picto 10.png|Beta pictograms 10 and 11 chickchick beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 12 chickchick beta picto 12.png|Beta pictogram 13 chickchick beta picto 13.png|Beta pictogram 14 chickchick beta picto 14.png|Beta pictogram 15 chickchick beta picto 15.png|Beta pictogram 16 chickchick beta picto 16.png|Beta pictogram 17 chickchick beta picto 17.png|Beta pictogram 18 chickchick beta picto 18.png|Beta pictogram 19 chickchick beta picto 19.png|Beta pictogram 20 chickchick beta picto 20.png|Beta pictogram 21 chickchick beta picto 21.png|Beta pictogram 22 Chickchick beta picto 24.png|Beta pictogram 23 chickchick beta picto 23.png|Beta pictogram 24/Beta Gold Move 2 Chickchickplaceholderpictogramandbts.png|Placeholder pictogram + behind the scenes of the Beta coach Others chickchick background comp.png|Background comparision (the Beta one is in a darker shade of blue) Videos Official Music Video Wang Rong Rollin - Chick Chick (王蓉 - 小雞小雞) MV Gameplays Chick Chick - 舞力全开：活力派 Chick Chick (Beta) - 舞力全开：活力派 Extractions Chick_Chick_-_Just_Dance_Vitality_School Others Just Dance- Vitality School (舞力全开：活力派) - Chick Chick (小鸡小鸡) - Beta vs Final References Site Navigation es:Chick Chick ru:Chick Chick Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Chinese Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Monica Pena